Baby's Thing
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: sekuel dari Cooking, Cooking! setelah kelahiran bayi Minyoon yang bernama Park Beomgyu. bagaimana keseharian keluarga kecil itu? Minyoon! BTS Top/Jimin Bottom/Yoongi. sligh Namjin dan babies Soogyu! Soobin! Beomgyu TXT. enjoy


Sepertinya untuk membangkitkan semangat nulis harus dari yang ringan-ringan dulu gays, jadi inilah dia salah satu cerita yang bisa saya publish setelah lama mencari inspirasi :)))

Disclaimer : Jimin, Yoongi, dan Beomgyu chara yang saya pinjam namanya disini, sepenuhnya tak ada keuntungan materil yang saya ambil dari cerita ini, mereka milik Bighit dan orang tua masing-masing oke :)))

Rate : T

Jadi, setelah adek TXT debut, saya jatuh hati pada dedek Beomgyu gays, dan sepertinya si degem cocok jadi anak Minyoon ehe, seperti itulah kronologi anak Minyoon tercipta/? :)))

*

ENJOY!

Baby's Thing By pjmseoltang

.

.

.

.

.

"Papa"

"kkk... Papa, hihi"

"ugh, lima menit lagi Yoong".

"Papa... Yayaya.. Papa! Haha".

Sebentar, kenapa Yoongi bisa seringan ini? Apa istrinya itu menyusut?

"Papa _wake up! Play! Play!"._

Bugh

Bugh

Eh?

Meski malas tapi Park Jimin mencoba buka mata hanya untuk mendapati siluet putih mengembung bertuliskan _mommy_ _poks_ dan ada semilir bau khas yang terasa akrab di penghidu.

"gyah! Park Bamgyu kenapa Papa di pantati?".

"ngehaha... _Papa 'wake!_".

"haha... Selamat pagi tuan kebo, apa tidurmu nyenyak?". Siluet ramping berbalut piyama muncul di pintu kamar, yang di sambut pekikan girang dari bayi satu tahun yang sedari tadi asyik menjadikan perut kotak-kotak ayahnya sebagai kuda-kudaan.

"Mama! Mama". Yoongi mengulurkan lengan menyambut terjangan goyah dari bayi berpopok itu, menghujani pipi bulat bayinya yang semerbak bedak bayi sementara Park Jimin masih mengumpulkan nyawa di atas kasur yang berantakan, tanpa baju persis seperti Bamgyu bedanya bayi itu sudah mandi dan Jimin masih bau iler.

"mandi sana, kau sangat berantakan Jim, tak malu pada Gyu yang sudah wangi ini _eoh_?". Seolah mengerti pujian dari Ibunya, Bamgyu tergelak mendapati wajah ayahnya tertekuk dan itu sangat jelek.

"siapa yang semalam membuatku seperti ini eoh? Bahkan minta di manja sampai subuh".

_Sekak_!

Jimin terlalu pandai menembak ke titik yang tepat, tak ayal kejadian semalam hingga subuh tadi melintas dipikiran lelaki bersurai hitam, wajahnya memerah hingga telinga dan itu menerbitkan seringai kemenangan di bibir tebal suami di atas ranjang.

"I-itu, _yak_! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, sana mandi!". Karena terlalu malu, lelaki montok itu keluar kamar, meninggalkan tawa kemenangan di pihak Jimin disana, sementara bayi mereka menatap penuh minat pada wajah ibunya yang terlihat aneh, ingin tertawa tapi di tahan apalagi pipinya yang merah. Andai bisa bicara mungkin Bamgyu akan memberondong dengan tanya.

"astaga gara-gara si mesum itu Gyu jadi belum pakai baju".

"_ung_?".

*

Kalau boleh Jujur, akhir pekan adalah waktu yang sangat Yoongi sukai karena Jimin akan berada di rumah seharian menemani dirinya dan Bamgyu, bukan berarti di hari biasa Yoongi kesepian tapi hanya hari minggu Ia bisa sedikit santai karena Jimin akan mengambil peran menjaga dan bermain dengan bayi mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup aktif untuk bayi berusia satu tahun lewat beberapa hari. Bamgyu lahir di bulan yang sama dengan ibunya hanya beda tanggal dan Jumat minggu lalu mereka baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahun berdua dan percayalah bayi mereka dihadiahi sangat banyak oleh keluarga dan sahabat mengingat Bamgyu adalah cucu pertama dari keluarga besar mereka bahkan Yoongi hampir iri dengan perhatian yang terlalu banyak untuk bayinya itu.

"Sayang, dimana minyak telon Gyu? Kata Ibumu kita harus mengolesinya setiap kali keluar rumah, banyak nyamuk".

_See_? Bahkan Jimin menjadi kaki tangan kedua orang tua mereka untuk urusan menjadi ayah siaga.

"Gyu sudah di olesi minyak telon sayang, jangan terlalu banyak nanti Gyu bisa mabok minyak telon".

"_blegh_".

"Sayang! Bamgyu muntah!".

"mungkin dia sudah mabok duluan bahkan sebelum kau olesi minyak telon". Jimin hampir merampas tisu basah yang Yoongi berikan, mengusap lembut dagu dan leher bayi mereka, raut ayah satu anak itu sangat serius dan khawatir padahal bayi mereka memang selalu muntah seperti itu.

"kau berlebihan Jim, Gyu terlalu banyak minum asi tadi makanya muntah seperti itu, lagipula aku sudah bilang sejak dulu kalau Gyu sering muntah seperti itu artinya dia anak jadi anak sehat nantinya".

"tapi tetap saja, ini sedikit tidak wajar". Apa boleh Yoongi mencakar wajah suaminya sekarang? Apa-apanya wajah khampir menangisnya itu? Bahkan dulu waktu mereka pacaran tak pernah Jimin sekhawatir itu padanya bahkan ketika dirinya harus operasi usus buntu. Dasar pilih kasih

"terserahmu, sekarang kita harus berangkat, Gyu akan imunisasi hari ini".

"oh benar, ayo jagoan ayah kita berangkat". Bayi satu tahun itu tergelak hingga liurnya menetes karena Jimin menciumi perut bulatnya sangat agresif.

"Jimin, Gyu bisa muntah lagi kalau kau terlalu menekan perutnya".

"Gyahaha... Papa... _Blegh_".

"kyaa... Kenapa kau muntah di kepala Papa!?". Jimin memekik sangat tak jantan, ingin rasanya Yoongi melayangan tendangan memutar ke bokong suaminya yang sangat lebay.

*

"Lihat bebek kecil itu, takut pada air~"

"bebek kecilnya mama~ ayo berenang"

"tidak mama~"

"kau takut?"

"tidak mama~"

"ayo melompat!"

"tidak, tidak, tidak!"

_Kwek kwek kwek!_

Yoongi mendelik risih mendengar suara cempreng suaminya yang di bikin tinggi, sementara Bamgyu yang anteng di pangkuan ibunya bertepuk tangan heboh kala lagu kesukaannya di putar oleh sang Papa, Jimin tentu hirau pada wajah terganggu istrinya, fokus mata sedang menghadap jalan mengingat mereka sedang on the way menuju klinik anak dimana Bayi mereka akan di imunisasi yang kata Yoongi akan mendapatkan suntikan antibody _polio_ dan _hepatitis_. Sebenarnya Jimin agak tak setuju dengan ide bayi harus di suntik. Ayolah mereka hanya bayi polos yang rapuh dan sangat sensitif, memasukan jarum tajam ke tubuh mereka itu sangat kejam menurut Jimin. Waktu itu Yoongi harus memutar otak untuk berdebat dengan suaminya yang sudah menguji kesabaran jantung.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bahagia saja dengan sikap Jimin yang walaupun sedikit berlebihan, bukankah itu artinya Jimin adalah suami idaman? Apa yang kurang dari Jimin? Dia tampan untuk standar wajah lelaki Korea, punya posisi bagus di kantor, ramah dan sangat perhatian, selalu siaga dengan apapun pertolongan yang diminta Yoongi terutama urusan anak. Jimin bisa di bilang sempurna walau lelaki itu tak setinggi suami Seokjin sahabatnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang sahabatnya itu, mereka ada temu janji di klinik anak, Seokjin juga membawa anaknya yang berusia empat tahun untuk pemeriksaan gigi, makanya Yoongi ingin cepat sampai karena Ia sudah rindu pada Kim Soobin anak Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tapi tidak dengan Jimin.

*

"Baby Gyu akan di suntik _Auntie_?"

"ya sayang, biar Gyu kebal dari penyakit dan bisa sesehat Binbin"

"tapi di suntik sakit _Auntie_, Binbin saja suka nangis kalau di suntik, apa Gyu tidak apa-apa?". Mata bulat anak berusia empat tahun itu menatap sedih pada Bamgyu yang anteng di pangkuan Yoongi, mulutnya aktif mengemut jelly yang masih terbungkus plastik, saking gemasnya dagu sampai bajunya sudah basah oleh liur, tapi bagi Soobin pemandangan itu sangat lucu andai saja bayi kesukaannya itu tak akan di suntik sebentar lagi, Soobin galau.

"Binbin jangan nangis, Gyu saja tidak nangis". Yoongi tak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Soobin yang tebal, anak itu sangat tampan, sementara Bayi satu tahun di pangkuannya menatap lama Seolah mengerti kekhawatiran hyungnya, Bamgyu menyodorkan Jelly yang sejak tadi Ia emut, masih penuh iler pula tuh, tapi Soobin mana peduli, di terimanya Jely itu dengan senyum mata sipitnya hingga memperlihatkan dua lesung pipi yang di wariskan _daddy_nya. Yoongi memekik rendah melihat keimutan anak sahabatnya itu, firasat mengatakan bahwa kelak Soobin pasti akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki gagah.

Suasana penuh bunga-bunga itu menjadi perhatian seorang Park Jimin yang sejak tadi menjadi tak kasat mata di antara mereka, lelaki kantoran itu bahkan mendengus karena bayi kecintaannya menjadi lebih perhatian pada anak Seokjin, lihat saja bagaimana Bamgyu seperti sengaja lebih manja pada bocah teka itu, menggelayut dengan tawa lebarnya hingga Soobin menghujani pipi bulatnya dengan kecupan gemas tak peduli dengan iler bayi yang meleleh hingga ke bibirnya sendiri.

"dasar bocah, masih pada kecil sudah pintar caper".

"apa kau bilang? Jangan berkata sembarangan kau, anakku tidak caper ya, tapi sedang mengklaim calon pendampingnya, harusnya kau bersyukur karena pangeranku itu naksir anakmu!".

"bicara apa kau _hyung_? Mereka masih kecil, jangan membuat spekulasi terlalu jauh, itu namanya Halu".

"kurang ajar kau, kenapa Yoongi mau kau nikahi _eoh_? Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali apalagi mulutmu ituloh Jim". Seokjin mendengus kentara menyinggung tapi dasarnya saja Jimin tak pernah ambil serius semua perkataan Seokjin.

"karena aku lelaki tertampan sekorea makanya Yoongi takluk padaku".

"bicara apa kau? Jangan Mimpi! Bukannya kau yang mengejar-ngejarku terus? sampai aku tak tega dan akhirnya menerima lamaranmu"

"_Yeobo_, bantulah sedikit gitu loh, jangan buka aib". Rajuk Jimin penuh nelangsa tapi Yoongi tak mau repot-repot memberi perhatian pada suaminya itu, dirinya malah memutar tubuh dan mulai bergosip dengan Seokjin yang tertawa puas setelah menistakan Jimin. Sungguh para Istri yang baik.

"Soobin kalau besar nanti mau jadi apa?"

"Bin mau jadi Tentara".

"loh? Tidak mau jadi dokter?"

"_ung_! Bin mau jadi kuat biar bisa lindungi Daddy, Mommy dan Gyu! Hehe".

"Gyu? Wah, Soobin memang hyung yang baik. Gyu pasti senang punya kakak yang bisa melindungi".

"no, Bin gak mau jadi kakak Gyu".

"Loh?". Seokjin dan Yoongi saling pandang, merasa heran dengan jawaban anak TK itu.

"Bin tidak mau jadi kakak Gyu, maunya jadi suami biar seperti _Dad and Mom_, saling sayang tiap hari dan bisa bikin bayi". Jawaban putra kesayangan Seokjin itu sontak menghadirkan tawa gemas dari kedua Ibu manakala Gyu seolah mengerti apa yang Soobin ucapkan. Bayi bermata bulat itu bertepuk tangan girang, yang tak mereka sadari bahwa Jimin disitu menahan gemas untuk tak menjitak kepala Soobin, dirinya adalah penentang keras ide nikah-nikahan itu.

"langkahi dulu nyawaku bocah, tak akan ku beri restu Bamgyu menikah denganmu". Jimin mengekeh remeh saat mata bulat Soobin terarah padanya, bocah empat tahun itu memicing kala lelaki dewasa di depan matanya sedang mengibarkan bendera penolakan, bisa gawat kalau dirinya kalah oleh ancaman itu, kata daddy sebagai seorang lelaki gentle kita harus berani menghadapi aral melintang. Bagi Soobin aral itu ada di depan mata, ayah calon masa depannya tapi yang ini tidak melintang hanya sedikit menjulang walau tak setinggi Daddy. Ini tak bisa di biarkan.

Dua lelaki berbeda usia itu sekarang saling mengadu mata, siapa yang berkedip duluan maka Ialah yang harus mengalah. Entah siapa yang menetapkan aturan itu tapi sebagai sesama lelaki dominan, cara itu adalah yang paling laki. Aneh memang.

"Park Beomgyu-_ssi"._

"ya, ayo sekarang giliran Gyu". Yoongi yang mendengar nama anaknya di panggil pun beranjak untuk pemeriksaan bayinya.

"tunggu aku ikut".

"_Yes_! Bin menang, _uncle_ kalah _yes_!".

"ini belum selesai bocah, kita lanjutkan nanti".

"Jimin berhenti kekanakan, orang-orang melihatmu. Kau tak mau pada Seokjin hyung?". Jimin menoleh pada sahabat istrinya itu yang mendengus remeh ke arahnya pun anak lelaki itu tak jauh beda, mereka terlihat kompak tapi Jimin mana peduli? Anaknya jadi taruhan disini.

"dokter, kalau menyuntik nanti tolong pelan-pelan".

"baiklah saya akan sepelan mungkin". Dokter itu tersenyum maklum atas kekhawatiran ayah muda yang sedang memangku pasien.

Jadi setelah adanya adu pandang di ruang tunggu, kini Jimin sedang memangku bayi Bamgyu yang akan mendapatkan suntikan. Jimin sangat gugup berbanding dengan Gyu yang asik celingak-celinguk. Mungkin bayi itu heran kenapa banyak benda asing di sekelilingnya dan ada laki-laki berpakaian serba putih di depan mata sedang mengisi tabung kurus, sementara Papa memeluknya sangat erat.

Yoongi memang sengaja agar Gyu di temani oleh Jimin, dirinya mau melihat apakah Jimin berani menemani anak mereka? Kalau dilihat sepintas mungkin lelaki itu tenang-tenang saja. Tapi perhatikan lebih dekat, Jimin berkeringat dan air matanya hampir menetes. Yoongi antara mau menertawai tapi merasa tersentuh karena Jimin bisa sepeka itu. Kemudian ada sahutan dari jauh

'aww... Sosweet~~'.

Itu pasti yang iri pengen punya suami macam Jimin.

"baiklah Gyu, dokter akan menyuntikmu. Ini akan terasa menyengat tapi Gyu pasti sehat setelah ini". Dokter itu memang tersenyum ramah, Gyu dalam pangkuan Jimin menatap polos tanpa curiga sama sekali bahwa dirinya akan di tusuk jarum. Bayi itu bahkan tersenyum lebar pamer gigi yang baru empat. Dua diatas, dua dibawah.

"dokter, kau tega pada bayi semenggemaskan ini? Dimana hati nura-"

"uh! Huuwaaa... Oewaahh..."

"nah, sudah selesai".

"dokter! Anakku nangis dok". Gyu tentu saja menangis, siapa coba yang tak kesakitan saat di suntik, Jimin saja sampai tua begini masih ogah di suntik kecuali terpaksa. Ayah muda itu menimang anaknya dengan raut sedih, Yoongi anteng di kursi tunggu biarkan Jimin ikut menangis dengan anaknya.

"dasar raja drama". Yoongi mendengus keki akibat tingkah Jimin yang sangat berisik, mana bisa anak mereka diam kalau begini? Tiba-tiba Yoongi pusing kepala, dipijat juga tidak reda.

"baiklah, ayo suntik lagi".

Dokter sudah mengisi tabung lagi, otomatis menghentikan tangis Bamgyu dan mendapat delikan horror dari ayah si bayi. Ditatap begitu membuat dokter keki luar biasa.

"oh Tuhan, ampuni dosa suamiku itu". Yoongi menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, bagaimana tidak dua perawat yang ada dalam ruangan sejak tadi mengulum bibir pasti tahan tawa melihat tingkah ajaib suaminya itu. Ganteng sih, tapi malu-maluin.

Drama di rumah sakit akhirnya selesai, Yoongi turun tangan saat detik terakhir lalu mengusir Jimin keluar agar Bamgyu bisa menyelesaikan sesi imunisasinya. Tapi Jimin kembali berulah, ayah muda itu menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca pintu yang terkunci, di kunci oleh Yoongi agar Jimin tak bisa masuk, diluar saja dia sudah bikin malu apalagi kalau di ijinkan masuk lagi. Bisa-bisa Yoongi yang akan menyuntik suaminya itu pakai obat bius. Berisik.

"_uncle_ kenapa? Kok matanya merah?" Soobin yang duduk dihadapan Jimin sejak tadi ingin bertanya tapi baru dapat kesempatan sekarang, Jimin menoleh pada bocah yang asik mengunyah potongan pizza sampai belepotan, Jimin menghela sekali lagi melirik pada kereta bayi dimana Bamgyu tengah tidur pulas setelah mendapatkan asi.

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di restoran keluarga untuk makan siang dan Jimin di tinggal oleh Yoongi dan Seokjin yang sedang mengambil makanan di meja prasmanan. Restoran itu punya konsep _self service_ dan bagusnya lagi anak-anak bisa makan gratis makanya Seokjin mengajak mereka kesini mengingat nafsu makan Soobin yang tak kalah dengan Namjoon. Gede.

Soobin masih menunggu jawaban, potongan pizza ditangan sudah habis lanjut memyantap burger di piringnya "_uncle_ habis di suntik juga?".

Jimin yang sedang menyuap sup itu tersedak, rasanya perih sampai ke hidung sementara si penanya tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, anak itu berkedip polos kearahnya. Jimin keki luar biasa, ingin Ia menjitak tapi nanti ketahuan Seokjin, Yoongi pasti marah juga padanya. Duh sabar Jimin, orang sabar jidatnya lebar.

"_Uncle_ tak di suntik, sudah habiskan makananmu. Apa kau akan menghabiskan itu semua?".

Soobin mengangguk mantap ketika Jimin menunjuk isi piring Soobin yang hampir seporsi kuli. Benar-benar anak Namjoon dan Seokjin. "kata daddy, aku harus makan banyak biar bisa tinggi, kalau tinggi aku bisa jadi tentara, uncle tau kan tentara tidak ada yang pendek? Kaya _Uncle_".

_Amboi_! Siapa yang membusur kearah Jimin? Tertohok ulu hatinya tapi tak berdarah, yang ada gula darahnya yang naik. "oh kepalaku! Oh darah tinggi".

"kau kenapa? Tensi naik?". Yoongi dan Seokjin muncul dengan nampan masing-masing. Bedanya isi nampan mereka tak banding, Seokjin seperti tak makan sebulan, porsinya seukuran kuli tambang tapi lelaki manis itu cuek saja, dirinya duduk bersebelah dengan Soobin yang sudah memghabiskan burgernya setengah. Jimin jadi kenyang melihat mereka. "tidak, aku hanya lelah".

Yoongi menaikan alis, setelah duduk disamping suaminya, lelaki manis itu ikut menyantap makan siangnya sembari mengobrol dengan Seokjin "Soobin akan masuk sekolah minggu depan?".

Anak itu mengangguk semangat "Bin akan masuk kelas B besar, Bin suka sekali sekolahnya, banyak teman". Anak itu mulai bercerita semangat, dari hal penting hingga hal yang tak nyambung, tapi kedua Ibu justru antusias mendengar celotehan Soobin dan Jimin menjadi tak kasat mata sekali lagi.

Dirinya toleh pada Yoongi, lelaki manis yang lebih senang menggerutu ke arahnya itu sangat antusias menyahuti setiap cerita Soobin, bahkan tertawa pada hal yang tak lucu dari cerita anak itu, entah mengapa Jimin merasa Yoongi mulai berubah.

Mereka pulang hampir jam delapan malam, setelah makan siang tadi Seokjin memutuskan mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan ke mall berhubung ada diskon besar-besaran. Jimin sebagai suami siaga tak punya pilihan lain, dirinya turut serta menjadi pengasuh anak. Tak masalah sebenarnya tapi Bamgyu lebih suka menempeli Soobin di banding ayahnya sendiri. Bayi itu seperti tak habis di suntik dua kali, dia nampak sangat ceria saat mereka memasuki playground yang ada di mall Soobin dan Bamgyu seolah berada dalam dunia mereka berdua tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Jimin yang bengong di bangku kecil tempat bermain masak-masak. Jimin tanpa sadar menjadi monitor hidup yang mengawasi keselamatan dua anak itu.

"capek?". Yoongi menghampiri suaminya yang termenung di depan TV yang menyala, secangkir lemon teh hangat Ia suguhkan lalu ikut bergabung bersama di atas sofa. Jimin otomatis meraih Yoongi dalam dekapan dan membenamkan wajah di ceruk Yoongi, menarik nafas dalam dan mengerang nyaman.

"capekku hilang kalau sudah meluk kamu". Yoongi mendengus geli tapi tak menolak saat Jimin semakin merapatkan diri. "kalau ngantuk pindah kekamar saja".

Jimin menggeleng masih kekeuh pertahankan posisi. "aku lelah, tapi belum ngantuk. Apa Gyu sudah tidur?".

Yoongi mengelus rambut hitam Jimin, mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "terima kasih untuk hari ini Papa". Yoongi menahan geli saat memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan itu. Tak biasa

Jimin menjauhkan wajah untuk menatap langsung pada istrinya, sangat jarang Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis, jelas dirinya kaget sedikit.

"apa? Kau tak suka aku panggil begitu?" malu juga di tatap Jimin lama-lama, apalagi mata sipitnya membola, itu sedikit horror dan humor. Jimin menggeleng lalu tersenyum lebar, tubuh Yoongi Ia angkat kepangkuan lalu mengusal manja di dada istrinya.

"ish Jimin apasih? Kau bukan kucing". Yoongi tentu geli karena hidung Jimin menggesek-gesek dada montoknya, masih sedikit kencang karena Gyu baru selesai asi. Sejak imunisasi tadi Gyu memang lebih sering menyusu. Di dorong kepala Jimin dan menatap sebal, kadang suaminya itu suka bergerak tak kira-kira. Duh penghancur waktu romantis ya Jimin ini.

Jimin lagi-lagi melebarkan senyum tapi kali ini berbeda, ada maksud terselubung dari senyum itu. "kan Papa sudah capek seharian ini, bolehlah dapat hadiah". Alis Jimin naik turun tanda hadiah yang dia maksud tak jauh dari urusan ranjang.

Yoongi menghela malas, lalu dengan ikhlas memberikan sentilan di kening Jimin, lelaki itu meringis jujur karena Yoongi sangat kuat bermain dengan jarinya. "rasakan itu. Biar otakmu beres sedikit". Lalu melompat turun dari pangkuan Jimin yang sedang mengusap keningnya yang berkedut sakit. Lelaki itu semakin meringis pilu karena gagal mendapat jatah.

"awas kau, akan kuperkosa tengah malam nanti". Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh. Yoongi yang hampir masuk kamar menoleh dengan lidah terjulur.

"coba saja kalau berani, akan ku tendang burungmu sampai terbang ke hutan".

"yak! Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku? Istri harusnya berbakti pada suami". Jimin menyusul ke dalam kamar, mana mau burungnya terbang , nanti dia mematuk pakai apa?

"aku tidak peduli, siapa suruh kau mesum". Yoongi naik ranjang, hirau pada Jimin yang sudah menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Dirinya rebah di atas ranjang dan disana suaminya sudah buka celana.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa main buka celana?". Mata sipitnya berkedip polos melihat aksi _striptease_ di depan wajah, apalagi di barengi buka baju.

"kenapa memang? Ini kamarku, suka-suka aku mau apa".

"yak! Kenapa kau tindih aku?"

"kenapa memang? Kau istriku, suka-suka aku mau apa denganmu". Jimin menarik senyum jahil di bibir, sengaja melepas semua bobot tubuhnya di atas Yoongi hingga istrinya itu mendelik galak kearahnya.

"ap-"

"sudah ya berdebatnya, ayo kita mulai atau kau mau begadang sampai subuh lagi? Aku sih tak masalah". Jimin mengangkat bahu cuek berbeda dengan Yoongi yang semakin mendelik tajam. Akhirnya lelaki cantik itu mengalah, Jimin ini kalau tak di turuti maunya bisa semakin jadi tingkahnya. Jadi Yoongi dengan patuh membuka kakinya saat Jimin mulai aksi cumbu-cumbu.

"lakukan dengan cepat atau aku akan menendanmu dari ranjang". Walau terkesan tak berminat, nyatanya saat bibir Jimin mencumbu titik sensitif di lehernya, Ia mendesah juga.

Benar-benar tsundere.

*

END

.

.

.

Sumpah aku gabut banget, jadi terciptalah sekuel abal-abal ini.

Ngehehe... Sebenarnya ini pemancing semangat aja sih, makanya berantakan dan agak aneh tapi sayang juga kalau gak di publish. _

Voment dong? Ehehehe...

Byee gaayysss


End file.
